Problemas de un escolar
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: UA. Edward Elric es un chico común y corriento, pero como tal, también tiene sus pros y contras... CAP1: Tecnología... leve RoyRiza


**Tecnología**

Un chico de no más de quince años, ojos y cabello dorados, peinado con dos mechones de cabello al lado de su rostro y el cabello un poco más largo de lo normal; miraba expectante su computadora.

- "Tienen una semana para terminar este trabajo, no necesitan más…" – exclamó el rubio con cara de hastío y una mueca de asco en su rostro. Esas habían sido exactamente las palabras de su maestro de tecnológica le había dicho.

Estaba cansado. Llevaba cerca de cinco horas frente a la pantalla de su computadora. Pero no era su culpa. Claro, si consideramos que los cinco días anteriores se las había pasado "trabajando" en su proyecto de ciencias, que por cierto había terminado hacía ya un mes. Pero seguía no siendo su culpa…

Era un ser humano, necesitaba descanso… Eso le había recomendado una vez su padre, descansar lo suficiente para poder recuperar energías. Y él se lo había tomado bastante enserio.

El día sábado no había estado en su hogar, lo habían invitado al concierto que los _Fall Out Boys_, _Simple Plan _y_ My Chemical Romance_ iban a presentar en el estadio municipal.

El domingo Winry, Sophie, Armony, Ling y Ran Fan lo habían invitado a una excursión en los cerros de la ciudad, idea que le encantó y aceptó sin dudarlo un instante.

El día lunes, por ejemplo, tuvo entrenamiento de kempo. Las clases habían sido normales. Una que otra tarea en álgebra y física, que él obviamente había terminado en clases. Aún así, se acostó después de terminar de cenar cerca de las nueve de la noche.

El martes habían planeado con Ling un devate contra "Envy" y "Pride", sus enemigos declarados después de la riña de dos años anteriores. Los apodos se los habían ganado por sus actitudes, y los profesores casi siempre los confundían. En fin, al profesor de lenguaje le había encantado el debate y ambas parejas habían obtenido una buena nota.

El día miércoles su madre había planeado una visita a sus tíos, algo que a Edward no le agradó mucho porque su tío siempre lo molestaba con respecto a su estatura. Sin embargo, lo respetaba. Muy a su pesar lo veía a él como un segundo padre, después que el propio hubiera muerto en un accidente automovilístico… No le gustaba recordar eso, pero al pensar en su tío Roy como padre siempre le traía esos recuerdos.

Él y su tía Riza se habían comportado muy bien con él. Lo habían mimado bastante. Con sólo decir que en cada una de sus visitas, que eran como mínimo siete al mes, le daban un regalo que él guardaba con cariño. El último y más grande había sido su computadora para su cumpleaños, día desde que no los veía. La escuela había comenzado a acaparar todo su tiempo, sin contar los trabajos…

Pero bueno, retomando el tema, habían regresado a su casa bastante tarde, cerca de las once de la noche. A esas alturas su hermano menor se había quedado dormido y él ya no tenía ánimos para trabajar, así que se había acostado temprano.

Ahora estaba a finales del día jueves, con una cara de los mil demonios y un ánimo envidiable. No había avanzado nada para el trabajo del profesor de tecnología y el plazo de entrega era en 10 horas más, a las ocho de la mañana.

- Necesito algo de beber… - se dijo para sí el rubio. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño. Después de hacer sus necesidades se dirigió a la cocina, en la planta baja, y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Cuando alzó el vaso con el dichoso contenido hacia su boca, recordó algo. – Puag, que asco… leche… - miró con mala cara al vaso, se dirigió al fregadero y vació el contenido. Enjuagó el vaso y se sirvió algo de bebida, necesitaba algo que lo mantuviera despierto.

Se sentó nuevamente en su sillón y bebió de un trago todo el contenido del vaso, lo dejó a un lado y movió su mano derecha hacia el Mouse de la computadora para continuar con su trabajo.

- Qué demonios… - exclamó al no encontrar el Mouse en su lugar. Lo que vio sólo fue un cable cortado que mostraba diversos alambres de cobre enroscados. – Alphonse… - llamó tratando de contener su enojo.

- Edward, cállate… Tu hermano se acaba de quedar dormido… - lo regañó su madre mientras se dirigía al baño.

Suspiró y estiró sus dedos como si fuese a tocar una melodía en algún piano. Bajó sus manos dispuesto a improvisar en el trabajo, por lo menos para no tener un rojo.

Se quedó de piedra. ¿Dónde se había metido su teclado? Sí, podía sobrevivir sin el Mouse, pero teniendo el teclado, o viceversa… pero ¿qué pasaba cuando ambos no estaban?

--0--

- Ed… Cielos, tienes una cara peor a la de un muerto… - le comentó Sophie al verlo aparecer al otro día.

- ¿Tú crees…? – le preguntó con desánimo el chico rubio.

- Claro, Ed… Todos lo creemos… - afirmó Ling pasando el brazo por el hombro de Ran Fan.

- Es que con esa cara… - le dijo divertida Winry.

- ¿Qué cara…? Es la única que tengo… - aclaró el rubio indignándose.

- Sí… Pero esas ojeras, esos ojos rojos y ese cabello despeinado no es cosa de todos los días… - comentó Armony apuntando cada una de las partes que había nombrado.

- Además, parece que se te está asomando barba… - le dijo Ling acercándose levemente.

- No andes con esas… Ni siquiera me he comenzado a afeitar, como… - dijo orgulloso y mirando significativamente a Ling, que antes de que terminara la frase se acercó y le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Ya entendí, ya entendí… No me burlo más… - y lo dejó en paz como si nada.

- Ahora cuéntanos, Ed, ¿qué te ocurrió…? – lo incitó Ran Fan.

- Bien…verás…

**-Flash Back-**

Un sonido lo sobresaltó. Era su celular marcando las cuatro de la mañana.

Había estado tres horas buscando el dichoso teclado, que misteriosamente estaba debajo de la cama de su hermano menor, y lo encontró junto al Mouse.

En conectarlo a la computadora le había tomado menos de tres minutos de cuclillas tras el disco duro, pero el Mouse fue otra cosa. Conectar cada cablecito con su respectivo color e intentar no electrocutarse, algo que no pudo evitar porque olvidó apagar la computadora, le había tomado media hora junto con la huincha aisladora. Genial, ahora tendría que malgastar su mesada en un Mouse.

Ahora estaba con los ojos bastante pesados, pero a punto de terminar de improvisar para el trabajo.

- ¡¡TERMINÉ!! – exclamó alegre tras colocar el último punto a su informe.

- ¡¡ED!! Por amor de Dios, ¡cállate y regresa a dormir…! – le ordenó su madre.

- Está bien, sólo debo imprimir el borrador y… - la habitación quedó a oscuras tras un repentino corte del suministro de luz. El rubio tenía un tick nervioso en su ojo derecho, pero lo que en la casa Elric sucedió después del apagón fue que nadie volvió a dormir.

--

Posteriormente, cerca de las seis de la mañana, hora en que el suministro de luz volvió a funcionar, el rubio aún seguía esperando a que la computadora encendiera, hasta que así sucedió.

Gracias a Dios que su trabajo se había guardado, así que lo imprimió tan rápido que cuando lo tuvo en sus manos cayó encima de éste doblándole una punta a las dieciséis hojas que construían el informe.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

- Valla nochecita… - comentó rascándose la cabeza.

- Sí… ahora Al de nuevo se quiere convertir en técnico de computadoras… - dijo Edward cabeceando de cansancio.

- Pero… ¿No era que se le había quitado eso con la descomposición de tu anterior computador…? – le preguntó Armony anticipándose a los demás.

- Sí, pero la causa de que la anterior computadora no se prendiera y todo su interior estuviera fundido no fue un apagón, fue Alphonse… Me dio pena delatarlo… Además, justo la noche anterior hubo un apagón… - recordó el rubio con melancolía. En esa computadora había tenido todo tipo de imágenes y archivos que le había costado más de tres semanas recuperando todo.

- ¿Y cómo obtuviste la actual…? – preguntó interesada Winry.

- ¿No se los conté? – preguntó en general. Todos negaron, excepto Ling, a él podía confiarle todo. – Después de eso, vino mi cumpleaños y mis tíos me regalaron una computadora nueva… - lo hizo corto, porque sus tíos, más específicamente Roy, habían hecho un lío de los mil demonios…

**-Flash Back-**

- No, Riza… Edward no puede tener una computadora nueva… - dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no, cariño…? – le preguntó su mujer, seria.

- ¿Por qué? Ha, que estúpido… Es muy pequeño para tener algo de tanto valor… - afirmó meciendo levemente la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Lo que el moreno no tenía en cuenta era que un rubio detrás de la sala de estar de los adultos escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de los mayores, y después del último comentario empuñaba con fuerza su puño izquierdo.

- Roy… En una semana es su cumpleaños… Se lo podríamos dar como un regalo adelantado… - le sonrió la rubia al moreno.

- Mi opinión sigue siendo que no, y así se quedará… - afirmó dispuesto a marcharse, pero su esposa lo detuvo.

- ¿Seguro, cariño…? - le dijo la blonda en tono sensual al oído.

- Sí… estoy seguro… - afirmó frunciendo el seño, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que la opinión ni actitudes de su esposa lo afectaban tanto.

- ¿Seguro…? – volvió a preguntar ella acercándose demasiado.

- Está bien… - se rindió el moreno dejando que su esposa tomara el control.

El rubio se asomó por el umbral de la puerta para observar la escena, y cuando lo hizo vio a su tía que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Ella le guiñó un ojo e hizo un ademán con la mano para que se retirase. A el rubio se le iluminó la cara y salió de allí sin preguntar las razones, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a pasar.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Sonó la campana de entrada y todos los alumnos ingresaron a sus respectivos salones.

--

Quince minutos esperando. Ya estaba harto.

Todos los profesores eran distintos… La profesora de ciencias naturales siempre era puntual, el profesor de química igual, el de educación física siempre los esperaba abajo, y siempre las mujeres eran separadas de los hombres, cada uno recibía un tipo de entrenamiento distinto; la profesora de sociedad siempre se retrasaba de quince a veinte minutos, nunca llegaba a la hora… Y así hasta llegar al de tecnología, siempre puntual y exigiendo disciplina. Y ahora resultaba que estaba retrasado.

El inspector de la escuela ingresó al aula y todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Buenos días, chicos… - todos respondieron de igual forma y el inspector carraspeó un poco para continuar. – su profesor de tecnología nos ha llamado esta mañana para avisarnos que no vendrá el día de hoy a trabajar, así que se pueden tomar la hora libre hasta su próxima clase… - dicho esto, se fregó las manos y salió del aula.

Lo que siguió a eso fue una serie de vítores por todo el curso, mientras que un joven rubio estaba inclinado en una esquina de la sala con un aura de oscuro color rodeándolo.

- Tanto esfuerzo para nada… - exclamó con unas lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos, aunque sus amigos sabían que eso no era verdad.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo

_Hola a todas!!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot, y si así fue dejen rr!!_

_Si lo que desean es una continuación de esto, sólo díganlo y me esforzaré para crear más chapters!! :D_

_Nota: Los personajes no los he creado, tal vez los he modificado un poco, pero casi nada. Esto está basado en la vida real, fue una experiencia de mi vida, aunque me ocurrió hace como seis meses!! XD_

_Bn, igual le he puesto algo de chamullo… -.-U_

_Me despido!!_

_Xaito!!_


End file.
